


Angel Cookies

by anyrei, Eyes_of_a_Tragedy



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astroglide Makes an Appearance, Bottom!Cas, Bunker Fluff, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, top!dean, unsanitary baking of christmas cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy
Summary: Dean needs help baking cookies for the whole family. He asks Cas. Isn’t there a rule that you shouldn’t lick raw dough from someone else’s lips? No? Well then.If you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	Angel Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> **This work of fiction is subject to copyright, and we do not consent to it being reposted, uploaded to any site other than Ao3, or used for monetary gain without our written consent.**

**Day 7: Angel Cookies**

"Dean," Cas groaned - half complaint, half pleasure - when Dean licked the sweet cookie dough from Cas's lips, that Dean had smeared across them a few seconds earlier. "There are raw eggs in it. You shouldn't eat that. You will get sick."

Dean chuckled and pulled him into an ardent kiss, pressing Cas against the kitchen counter. When he leaned back, he took in the beautiful sight of his angel. Flour in his sex hair, red tinted cheeks, and parted lips. He was breathing heavily just from that kiss, and Dean loved how receptive Cas was.

Cookies forgotten, Dean quickly opened Cas's pants and pulled them down to his knees, together with his underwear. Cas replied with a soft gasp before he turned around for Dean, bending over the counter. “Sam said we shouldn’t do this in the kitchen anymore.”

"Well, what Sam doesn't know won't hurt him." Dean kissed Cas's ear and lowered his zipper. "Besides," he whispered, "we need to kill some time while the cookies bake, right?"

Cas nodded quickly. "I... I prepped myself, like you said I should."

Dean trailed his hands gently down Cas's sides, tickling at his ribs. "Mmm, did you now? Why don't I just take a look?"

Dean grabbed Cas's hips and dropped to his knees. Parting those gorgeous cheeks, he was pleasantly surprised to see the plug he'd given Cas the week before.

"You're so good for me, angel."

He was rewarded with a soft moan and Cas wiggling his ass gently towards him. "Please, Dean."

Dean kissed him on one cheek, then nipped the other. Drawing the plug out of Cas, he used his other hand to pull his dick out of his pants.

"Baby, can you grab me the bottle of lube from the drawer?"

Cas reached over and opened the drawer, finding the Astroglide immediately. They'd been fucking like rabbits since Dean had finally manned up and kissed Cas for the first time. After the first few mistakes of not having lube ready and at hand, Dean had stashed bottles of it everywhere in the bunker. Much to Sam’s dismay. 

Cas handed him the bottle. “Please, Dean. I need you.”

"I'm right here." He stood, licking a trail up his angel's spine. Clicking the bottle top open, he slicked his cock and pressed it to Cas's entrance. "How long does it take for the cookies to finish?"

"Ten to twelve minutes," Cas groaned out before he begged again. "Please, Dean, please. Give it to me."

Hearing his angel beg was music to Dean's ears. "So fucking hot," he growled as he pushed inside Cas's tight hole.

He loved the noises Cas made when they had sex. Cas never held anything back, and a porn star would pale with envy hearing his unashamed moans of pleasure. "Yes, please, Dean. F... Please."

Dean thrust deep, then slowly pulled back out a few inches. Looking down, he couldn't help but think of all the wasted years. "You're so goddamn gorgeous like this, Cas."

He pushed back in gently, then gave his angel what he wanted, needed, and slammed home.

Cas cried out in pleasure, his fingers slipping through the flour on the kitchen counter as he tried to hold on to it. "Yes, yes, just like that. Dean."

Dean leaned over and nibbled on Cas's earlobe. He worked his hips in that figure eight motion that brushed Cas's prostate just right. "Maybe I should have covered you in the cookie dough and licked it off of you? I bet you'd be so damn tasty."

The reply was a groan mixed with a laugh. "You would only get sick, Dean. Uhh, I'm so close."

"But you'd be my personal angel cookie," Dean chuckled. He caressed his hands over Cas's chest, thumbing his nipples. "We've still got six minutes," he added, quickening his thrusts.

"Dean!" Cas cried out when Dean played with his nipples. He had learned early on that Cas was very sensitive there. "I don't think I can... I'm so close."

"Me either, angel." Dean was quickly losing his ability to drag it out further. Cas was clenching down on his cock, probably intentionally, and it was blowing his mind. He gave up, thrusts becoming erratic. "Cas…"

"Yes, Dean. I'm coming. Uhh, fu...hmmm." His ass clenched around Dean's cock, as Cas came against the kitchen counter with a long deep moan.

"Oh, fuck, baby!" Dean gave one last thrust and spilled his load into Cas's hot grip. He lowered his head and kissed the spot between his shoulder blades where he knew the angels wings met, panting into the soft skin just over his spine.

Cas hummed, a content and pleased sound, before he looked over his shoulder. Some flour had made its way to the tip of his nose. "Dean... you always make me feel so good."

Leaning in, Dean booped Cas's nose under the guise of removing the flour. "Back atcha." He nuzzled his ear and whispered, "I love you so much, sunshine."

“I love you, too,” Cas gave him a soft smile, “You were right that baking with you is fun.”

"Wait until we try baking pie," Dean growled, kissing him behind his ear.

He let go of him, but not before he enjoyed his time pushing the plug back inside of his lover. He really loved their sex life. Cas was always open and eager to try out new things. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky.

**.... :::: :::: ....**

Dean woke up because his stomach was making loud gurgling noises. He quickly got up when he realized two things. A) He really needed to get to the toilet, pronto, and B) Cas had been right. He shouldn’t have eaten the raw dough. _ Fuck! _

He had no idea how long his visit to the bathroom had been in the end. After losing everything he'd eaten that day  _ (and it had been a lot!), _ he felt like Death had run over him with a hearse, and then put it in reverse and done it all over again.

A soft knock on the bathroom door interrupted him wallowing in misery. “Dean, are you alright?”

“No,” he groaned.

There was silence on the other side of the door, and Dean could imagine what Cas was going to say. And, surprise, surprise, he was right.

“It is the cookie dough, right? You’re sick because you ate it raw.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and immediately felt sick again. “Cas, seriously? Are you really saying ‘I told you so’? I'm dying in here.”

It took a while before Cas replied, “Dean… I’m your angel cookie. If you come out, I can heal you.”

Dean’s eyes widened. Why hadn’t he thought about that?

He quickly finished up and washed his hands before he left the bathroom, and gave Cas his best puppy dog eyes; they usually worked when he wanted Cas to mojo away his hangovers, so fingers crossed they'd work now.

Cas rewarded him with a soft smile before he touched his cheek, healing him. Dean sighed in relief when the feeling of nausea subsided and vanished. He grinned at Cas, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You know what? Now that I feel better… I feel like having a little bit more of this angel cookie.”

Because that was a cookie he would never get enough of. 


End file.
